


《青焰》27（29）【锁文补全】

by Erdong



Category: BL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 13:17:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21476635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erdong/pseuds/Erdong
Kudos: 9





	《青焰》27（29）【锁文补全】

大概周焰的警告起了作用，罗望舒后半程没再撩拨他，跟冰糖聊了会儿天。他旁敲侧击地问起这两天冰糖的状态，冰糖也只是脸上在笑，避而不谈。  
知道他这是免他们担心难过，但心里还是不好受。撑过那一遭后，冰糖到底跟以前不一样了。怎么说，罗望舒想起了十七岁的自己，狂妄，骄傲，目空一切法则，最后被截杀。  
不知不觉红酒喝得有些快，浑身热腾腾的，已经在水里待不下去了。看到旁边有可以趴卧的石台，罗望舒便翻上去躺着。石台呈倾斜状在水面处，位置略低于水位，人躺上去会没入水面半掌深，温热的一洼水包裹着身体，人不会着凉，也不会像长时间泡水里那样缺氧发热。每张石台可以躺一人，上头分布七个泉眼，水流打在肌肉上能放松肌肉。  
罗望舒躺着，莹白的躯体像从水里长出来的，又像一只翻肚皮的白鲸，水淋淋的。他这模样美丽又可爱，周焰忍不住多看了两眼，他恰好转过脸，二人的目光缠在一起，一触即分。  
没有躺一会儿，罗望舒就嫌身下的泉眼打在他腰上痒痒，翻了个身。  
迷迷糊糊中听着冰糖和周焰说话，他睡着了，鬓角还是汗湿的，显得眉眼稚气可爱。  
冰糖跟周焰刚说完一句话后，望向罗望舒说：“周哥，他睡着啦，这样会不会着凉？”  
几个Omega从隔壁池子起身，看到罗望舒大片雪白的后背，互相捂着嘴凑近低声说话，很快从他身边一阵风似的刮过去了。  
目光在罗望舒大片裸露的后背上黏了一两秒，周焰起身从石板上的浴巾架上扯下一条来，给罗望舒盖在腰背上。  
冰糖还想把浴巾泡湿热了，周焰说：“不用，湿毛巾凉了盖在身上更容易感冒。”  
冰糖笑起来：“还是你比较周到，不过你照顾罗哥像照顾小孩一样。”  
周焰也笑：“像吗？”  
心里却想，只有亲近的人才会这么评价。不过，他睡着了确实像个小孩。  
又过了十来分钟，几个Beta从池边走过，目光不约而同落在水中一双若隐若现的腿上，再往上看，这个Omega盖着浴巾趴在石台上，似乎睡着了。他们几个说说笑笑下了汤浴，又估计是动作有点大，趴在石台上的罗望舒迷迷糊糊转醒了。  
他马上意识到自己睡过去了，身上盖着条浴巾，没发现脸上被压出一点褶子，半边头发湿漉漉的，刚睡醒的眼睛也湿漉漉的，让人想到某种不设防的小动物。蒙眬中看到向他走来的几个陌生Beta，他还有点迷茫，轻轻一翻身落入水中，浴巾像个裙摆似的扬起。  
几个Beta的确是冲着他来的，见周焰和冰糖坐得远，原以为他们不是一道的，笑说道：“趴在石台上睡，也不怕感冒？”  
罗望舒莫名其妙被搭话，整个人还不太清醒，下意识退到周焰身边，扒着他的肩膀，汲取一点安全感。  
他一过来就往周焰怀里钻，周焰伸出手把他揽到身后，是个无比配合的姿势，在Beta们的眼里却成了个颇具保护欲的动作。他们很快打量一遍周焰，确认这个Beta不能招惹，有点尴尬地点点头，又坐了片刻，起身去别的汤池了。  
水下周焰的胳膊依旧若有若无地揽着罗望舒，指尖偶尔碰触到，罗望舒整个人都激灵了，立刻醒得彻底。  
“我刚刚睡着了，也不叫我。”  
“周哥是看你最近累，让你在温泉里睡一小下，放松身体，还给你盖了毛巾被呢。”  
罗望舒拨开黏在脸上的头发：“这不是毛巾被，这是浴巾。”  
周焰和冰糖一起笑了。

晚上三人在露台上吃过饭，转移到提前订好的大客房里。从窗口能看到山头白云横水似的流，跟阳光下发光的层层汤浴融合，远处翠绿清澈，山峦的起伏形状很温柔。  
木屋三边架空，外面一层廊屋，飞檐，乍一看有如空中楼阁。冰糖叫来茶点，三人就在廊边的软垫上靠着，起初罗望舒翻开终端，上头有许多互动性的群体游戏，但玩了两把就没意思了。又问温泉馆的人要来扑克与卡牌游戏，温泉馆倒也应有尽有。  
玩到十一点左右，他们叫了夜宵来，放在外廊台上烤肉，远方的青黑色坠入山谷，漫天星子闪烁，罗望舒又叫了点啤酒，野风吹来，非常舒适。  
不一会儿拉门就被叩响，进来一个眼睛弯弯的Omega，冰糖见了直呼其名，起身兴高采烈地迎过去。  
原来他就是冰糖在汤浴的老友。冰糖介绍他们三人认识，那个Omega笑说：“白天脱不开身，到这时候才来跟你们打招呼，是我怠慢了。”  
罗望舒与周焰忙表示客气了，冰糖又将他的朋友拉到身边，四人一起喝酒烤肉，等到结束已经接近零点。  
冰糖平时不喝酒，今天见到故人，也有些微醺。他们俩似乎有许多话要说，却不知从哪里说起。Omega挽着冰糖的手，与他说过许多体己话，话题不小心就转到顾先生身上，冰糖立刻红了眼圈。  
他别过脸去，忍半天才回过头对罗望舒与周焰说：“周哥，罗哥，我跟他好久没见，我到他那儿再说会儿话，你们不用管我，困了就先睡。”  
罗望舒说：“快去吧，你们也不用管我们。”  
拉门在二人面前关上，房间里一下变得很安静，群山，明月，楼阁汤浴，某种煽情的氛围弥漫开来。  
罗望舒本是卧坐的姿势，起身往前爬了两步，手按在周焰大腿上，立刻感觉手掌下的线条绷紧。他心动得不行，凑上去说：“你好像很紧张。”  
“又开始闹了？”周焰沉静地看着他，手虚虚护着罗望舒摇摇晃晃的身体。  
“那不一样。白天在汤浴是公众场合，不敢让你把我怎么样。”他喝了啤酒，从动作到语言都有些肆无忌惮，他趴到周焰耳边，“现在嘛……好想跟你做坏事。”  
罗望舒身上懒洋洋地透着一股热气，他泡温泉一下午，浑身的筋骨都给泡软了。  
周焰扶住他的腰，小臂上的肌肉线条清晰：“你现在是越来越有恃无恐了。”  
“嗯？”罗望舒歪头笑，“要看恃谁呢？”  
“记不记得刚认识时，我跟你说别招惹我？”  
周焰眼底沉甸甸的黑里透点火光。他收手，握住了罗望舒的侧腰。他的手很大，手下的腰肢很细，几乎毫不费力。  
风是凉的，情欲是热的。罗望舒抵住周焰的胸膛，心脏狂跳。  
周焰目光笔直地杀进他眼里，内心某些压抑的内容在坍塌。  
罗望舒颤抖起来，信息素也不受控制，慢慢散开来。他感到周焰的气息自上沉下来，是铺天盖地的费洛蒙。  
明明Beta没有信息素，罗望舒却被汹涌的费洛蒙淹没。这跟以前Alpha们释放的信息素不同，不是失去理智想做爱，而是每个细胞都被周焰强烈地吸引着。渴望他的碰触，他的眼神，他给的每寸感觉。  
喜欢一个人的感觉能如此剧烈，完全碾压那种信息素带来的支配感。  
“我也说过，我偏要勉强……你当时怎么说来着？说保证你比Alpha更麻烦？所以呢？”罗望舒勉强维持住自己的状态。  
“所以现在，麻烦来了。”周焰低声说。  
下一秒周焰揽住罗望舒的腰，身体欺上来，直接将他仰卧放倒。罗望舒正浑身用不上力，几乎轻而易举被他压在软垫上，顿时一愣。接着他感觉到，周焰的手掌坚硬，炙热，确切并毫不犹豫，顺着他的腰线往上走，用力握住他的肩膀，又穿过他的身体抚摸他的蝴蝶骨。  
罗望舒下意识抬腿蹬住他，脚趾踩住他的腹肌时，又感觉自己快要窒息。他想起今天下午温泉中脚心的触感，难耐地咬住唇。  
周焰也不惯着他，有点不耐地握住罗望舒的脚踝往旁边一拨，他紧实的腰臀挤到他腿|间，至此二人之间再没距离。  
罗望舒后背出了点汗。看着周焰的身体笼罩他，投下庞然的阴影，他忽然问了句可爱话：“你……你真的是Beta吗？不是Alpha假扮的？”  
周焰停下动作：“什么叫Alpha假扮的？”  
“为什么我感觉你有信息素？”罗望舒茫然里有点慌乱，“我、我要发|情了！”  
周焰明白过来他话里意思时，整个人瞬间被点燃。  
他伏在罗望舒上方，用力摩挲他的腺体：“我没有信息素……是你太动情。”  
罗望舒大腿从浴袍的开衩滑出来，弯曲在周焰腰侧，敏感的内侧皮肤蹭到他精悍的腰，能清晰地感觉到布料下肌肉的线条和热度。他瞬间呼吸急促。  
刚开始罗望舒还有点蒙，等反应过来便有些退缩。他眼神躲避，推搡周焰，下一秒却被撩开了浴袍，周焰开始隔着短裤抚摸他硬得发胀的性|器。  
这种刺激对未经人事的Omega太激烈，他瞳孔一下就散了，很快抵抗起来。只是没抵抗两下，就被人制服了。  
周焰掐着他的腿根打开他，白皙的皮肤立刻留下一道红痕。手掌一碾，隔着内裤抚摸那一根性|器的形状。布料粗糙，罗望舒被周焰这么一摸，感觉顿时如潮水般涌来，他早已硬得发疼。  
阴|茎落在他手心里，隔着布料被握住，上下套弄两下，罗望舒的身体顿时弹起来，又很快被周焰压着胸口按回去。他仿佛一条在砧板上的鱼，任人宰割。  
周焰抽掉他的浴袍腰带，露出他玉一样洁白发光的身体，见到上头点缀着一枚艳红的痣，便目不转睛地盯着许久，抬手碰了碰。很快胸口那枚红痣被揉着，弄着，胸膛绯红一片，色|情得不得了。  
罗望舒伸手推拒，却碰上周焰的手，摸到了他手心的薄茧，带着掌控欲的气息，罗望舒不禁迷恋地摸了两下。周焰被他这么一摸笑了笑，翻手裹盖他的手。周焰的掌骨很大，骨架漂亮，能完全将罗望舒的包裹在里面。周焰不容拒绝地拉着他的手，让他掌心覆盖住自己两腿间的位置，带着罗望舒一起手法煽情地揉动。  
罗望舒被周焰完全掌控了。手背是周焰的掌心，手下是自己的性器，羞耻感淹没了罗望舒，感官与心理的刺激成倍增大，让他的信息素在空气中涌动。  
周焰垂眸看他这副模样，就像任人撷在手里。他手指用力一勾，罗望舒的身体就一跳。  
“你要在这里发情吗？”他问得近乎冷酷。  
罗望舒摇头，两鬓都是湿淋淋的。  
“那为什么要招我？”周焰凑近他，嘴唇碰了碰他胸口的红痣，眼底情绪深邃又纯粹，“你了解我吗？我过去经历了什么，我未来要做什么，甚至我现在在想什么，你都知道吗？你不知道，望舒。我说你心血来潮，你跳出来反驳我。你问问自己，放心交给我吗？”  
周焰松开他，指头从腿根的短裤边缘往里探，摸进他的私密，真正攀上坚硬的性|器。  
这种直接触摸的感觉来得比刚才更强烈。罗望舒再也忍不住，脚后跟不停地蹬地板，身体往上蹭，试图逃脱。很快，挣扎间他的肩膀与手臂从浴袍里脱出，他越往上逃，周焰越往上覆，如影随形，不容他逃。  
周焰圈住他的性|器，用力地套弄了两下，立刻感到手下的这具身体软下来。  
罗望舒说：“我……我想知道的，关于你的一切我都想知道。是你不告诉我！”  
他眼里好像有天大的委屈，周焰淡淡说了句是么，手继续在他裤子中起伏，看他年轻漂亮的身体绷紧，被他操控。  
忽然间罗望舒按住他的手。周焰抬眼，与满脸通红的罗望舒对望。就见罗望舒黑溜溜的眼中爱意明显，白皙的手抓得用力，隔着裤子按着他，煞是可爱。  
“怎么？”周焰不予理会，被他按着也强行在里面耸动。  
罗望舒很快按不住他，但仰望他：“你喜欢我吗？”  
周焰没回答，用沉甸甸的目光压着他。他手下的动作几乎无情。  
罗望舒随着他的动作，身体很快一下下拱起来。  
“我问你喜欢我吗？”他声音带点欲求不得的小钩子。  
周焰眯了眯眼，神情危险起来，手下的动作更加激烈。布料摩擦的声音，还带了点咕叽的黏稠的水声。知道这是他动情得不得了，周焰弄他弄得更狠。  
罗望舒身体完全在颤抖，大脑一片空白。他头次经历如此剧烈的快|感，还是身体与精神上的双重刺激，完全没有定力。  
不知是不是错觉，罗望舒在周焰近乎粗暴的动作里察觉到一丝烦躁，或者说怒意。他模糊地意识到，也许周焰真动了心，而这不在周焰原本的计划和预料中。  
他更加用力地按住周焰的手，用尽量认真的语气说：“不喜欢的话，不可以。”  
周焰的动作停了一瞬，低下头与他对视：“不可以？”  
手指在某个地方用力一蹭，罗望舒瞬间蜷缩脚趾。  
周焰问：“都这样了也不可以？”  
“不喜欢我的话，就是不可以。”罗望舒锁骨上的汗珠亮晶晶，抬头咬了一下周焰的下巴，目光近乎渴望地看着他。  
周焰再次按住他，手下毫不留情，幅度大且激烈地动起来。  
“焰……焰哥，说你喜欢我。”罗望舒被他套弄得浑身绷紧。  
看他雪白的身子在他手下翻动，周焰喉头滚动，目光越来越沉。  
“说你喜欢我……”罗望舒的目光开始变得湿漉漉的。  
鼻音带上点哭腔，像被欺负了，又像在撒娇。  
“不可以，除非你说……”  
像惩罚他的倔强，又像真的在和他较劲，周焰的拇指蹭过他的铃口，顿时让他到达极限。  
罗望舒猝不及防、不情不愿地高潮了。他在到来这一刻忽然勾住周焰的脖子，贴住那双紧绷的唇。然后他身体剧烈颤抖，淋漓尽致地射在了周焰手中。


End file.
